


[Podfic] A Round for These Freaks and These Soldiers

by musesfool, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/musesfool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A round for these friends of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Round for These Freaks and These Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Round for These Freaks and These Soldiers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668823) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



Length: 00:09:14

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/A%20Round%20for%20These%20Freaks%20and%20These%20Soldiers.mp3) (8.6 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/A%20Round%20for%20These%20Freaks%20and%20These%20Soldiers.m4b) (4.6 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
